Allemarie
Allemarie is the het ship between Allelujah Haptism and Marie Parfacy from the Mobile Suit Gundam fandom. Canon Allelujah first time meet Marie when he was captured by HRL Scientist to the HRL Super human institute when he still child and war orphan. Due the quantum brainwaves surgery, he lost his memory and unable remember his own name. First time when he awake, he hear a girl voice from his head, and start to follow the voice's source, which its come from a comatose another super-soldier subject. She introduce herself as "Marie Parfacy", and she named him "Allelujah" due he unable to remember his own name. A name to give thanks to God for being alive. Both Marie and Allelujah share their friendship very quick,until Allelujah and the others their "kin" runaway from the institute in order to evaded from disposed by the scientist. Allelujah initially wanted to bring her too. But due her condition, he heavily leave her at institute until she being chosen by HRL military to become a super soldier for defeat Gundam, given a new identity and memory as "Soma Peries". Resulting she temporary lost her memory as "Marie" and her memory about Allelujah. Current event In season 1, Soma make her debut as Allelujah rival. Both Allelujah and Soma nothing know each other, until Allelujah see her from cockpit in last episode of season 1. Allelujah regret that he doesn't know her identity from the first time, and ask Hallelujah if he already know her identity long before. Hallelujah simply said that if he know, Allelujah will die and he will never have interest to fight before he temporary gone due his head injury. In season 2, Allelujah meet Marie who still as "Soma Peries" at detention center where he imprisoned by the federation. Allelujah excited can meet her again by call her "Marie", which make her angry and confused at him by say that her name is not "Marie". Allelujah conclude that the scientist put another memory at her which causing she unable to remember her, and determinate to save her from federation, also make her remember her old memory as "Marie Parfacy". On his third encounter with her, Allelujah with Arios disable Soma's A-head smultron and bring both them to the another place at the ground. When Allelujah check on her, Soma is awake and wanted to finish him with single blow, until she stopped due she begin got her old persona and memory as "Marie Parfacy", and faint at his arm. When they waiting help, Marie and Allelujah share their story and both of them regret of their past action, However, Marie confess she glad she can meet him, touch him and see him from her own eyes, and thanks to god that she finally able to meet him once again. With Sergei and Allelujah agreement to not involve Marie to the battlefield, Marie finally choose to stay with Allelujah. Sergei faked her death, so the federation will never search her again. Even though Marie temporary not active in battlefield, she remains help the other CB-crew and Allelujah keep his mind to focus his duty as Gundam Meister. Marie said to Saji that she will always with Allelujah side and will never leave him again, and she always ready to help the others even she need to join the battlefield once again due her experiences as living weapon However, their relationship once again have a problem after Marie witness Sergei death, and she snapped into Soma persona once again, broke their promise to never involve her to battlefield in order to avenge his death. Allelujah try his best to keep their promise, but Soma always deny his words. Lyle tell to Allelujah that he better need to understand her feeling instead forcing her to agree with his words. Allelujah finally understanding her and let Soma to involve their last battle against Innovator. In turn, Soma let him to call her "Marie". Near the end of episode, Allelujah shocked seeing Soma's GN-Archer knock out by GAGA-Force kamikaze attack, and separated away from her. After Setsuna use Trans-am burst, Hallelujah persona tell to him that Marie is alright and keep his mind to the battlefield. After that, Allelujah found her GN-Archer and quickly bring Marie to medical bay before he continue to aid Setsuna. In the end of season 2, Allelujah and Marie decide to leave Celestial Being for having a trip around the world to find the meaning of living aside the battle. Fanon Allemarie is one of favorite hetero-ship of Gundam series and one of very few Gundam-series ship who lack of ship rival due Allelujah only shown his romantic interest toward Marie and never shown it toward the other female character. Trivia * Since Allelujah has no idea about his real name and always refers as subject E-057, ''Marie rename him as Allelujah and ''baptism him. * In some easter-egg in Gundam Build Fighter, ''there is a Marie looks-like contestant with red hair who is a owner of the red-version of customized Kyrios Gundam. Fandom '''FAN FICTION' : :Allelujah/Soma tag on FanFiction.net